See Me As I Am
by Weird one 666
Summary: Kagome is a famous model, actress and singer. She wants a normal life without the cameras and reporters. So she assigns herself in a new school. There she meets the schools bad boy, Inuyasha. SM IK (R for swearing)
1. The Idea

I now own Inuyasha! Mwhahahahaha!!!! (Sighs) No, unfortunately I don't but I do own this NEW story!  
  
Wow, years later I update something! More like 3 months...And I apologize, I'm not really going to explain why again when the answer is in my bio, so I'm just going to shut up now and give you the summary of this new story.  
  
Summary: Kagome is a famous model, actress and singer. She wants a normal life without the cameras and reporters. So she assigns herself in a new school. There she meets the schools bad boy, Inuyasha. Along with the lecherous monk.

Ok Kagomes real name is Kagome Higurashi, but to protect herself the manager gave her the name Hikaru Ito. The only person that knows her real name is Sango and the company Kagome works for.   
  
"Ok ready? And pose!"  
  
**Click! Snap! Flash!**  
  
Kagome stood tall with her arms over her head. Her face looking serious while wearing a long black dress.  
  
**Click! Snap! Flash!**  
  
She changed her position, her back facing the cameraman while her face turned to look at him. Her arms where swung over her bottom.  
  
**Click! Snap! Flash!**  
  
"Phone call for Kagome." A woman in her mid 40's shouted from over the noise. Kagome nodded and walked towards the nearest phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
Click  
  
Kagome blinked, she looked towards the phone to see what the number was. Figures. Unknown name and number. She placed the phone back and walked towards to where she was. Just then a bald man stepped in blocking her direction. "Kagome! Just the girl I was looking for. Listen we have to go to New York this weekend and promote a new product called Sensation, then we have to head down to the Super Bowl so you can sing the anthem before the game and Iv'e just got this contract that I need you to sign to enroll you in a new movie, Killer Twins 17-"  
  
"Wait a minute; you never consulted this with me..."  
  
"Yeah I know, but listen here doll we never have to consult anything with you for everything. I just assumed that this will help make you more famous! More famous that Christina Aguilera or Janet Jackson...Which reminds me, we have to pull a sexy stunt that will make people remember you forever."  
  
"Umm...No thanks. I'll pass on that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I don't want to pull anything! Isn't it enough that I have to do lingerie shots? I'm quite enough uncomfortable in underwear imagine jus showing a little bit of my breast... So no thanks!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said NO!" With that Kagome stormed off into her dressing room. Her life was hard. She couldn't go out to the movies without a blonde wig and glasses that are larger then her head. She sat in front of the mirror looking at herself. Her long black hair curled and twisted around her shoulder. They rested on her lap. She sometimes wished that she never entered that contest. She would have never won this and become this girl that she doesn't even recognize as herself. She missed going to a regular school, talking to her friends in open areas crowded with people...Have a boyfriend.  
  
Sure she had boyfriends before. But they were mostly celebrities. She never did have a moment's privacy with them to just talk or kiss. There was bound for cameras and reporters to be around itching to catch a good picture of her lip locking someone.  
  
"Kagome? Your limo is here." A voice spoke through the door.  
  
"...Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." The model spoke back, she began collecting her things. Her elbow then knocked over a picture. She bent down to retrieve it and saw that it was her best friend Sango.  
  
She was lucky.  
  
She attended a normal high school with normal people...  
  
"Wait a minute..." Kagome smiled, "I got an idea!"

"Kagome are you serious?" Sango asked through the phone. Kagome had just asked to move into her house and help her enroll into her public school.

"Please, Sango!" Kagome pleaded, "I really want this! I miss everything about being a normal girl. I even miss eating pizza! I know you think that I'm crazy but these people are driving me over the edge I need to relax."

"Oh...Ok...Did you talk to your manager yet? I mean I don't want to get yelled at."

"After half an hour of arguing he called up my mother and she agreed! So he had to agree also. I don't know but I think he's got a crush on her..."

Sango giggled. "That's not right. Couldn't you stay with your mother instead?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah but I'd rather live with you! I mean I love my mom and all but she's going to treat me different. And plus we always planned to live together."

"True...Oh alright!" Sango smiled, "Where am I suppose to meet you?"

"Um...Well I'll be arriving the next day, go to the airport."

"Ok...Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"People are going to recognize you. If your going to wear your disguise how am I suppose to even recognize you myself?"

"Don't worry about that they wont."

"What do you mean? Your on every magazine and billboards! The people here would have to be morons to not recognize you."

"Just trust me on this."

"Ok."

"Listen I have to go, I'll meet you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

**Click**

Kagome smiled to herself. Everything was set! She talked to her manager and how she was on her way to her life again. Not as Hikaru Ito…But as Kagome Higurashi.

Please review!


	2. That's Miroku for ya!

I now own Inuyasha! Mwhahahahaha!!!! (Sighs) No, unfortunately I don't but I do own this story! I'm guessing that this story is going pretty well Over 20 reviews for the first chapter Thanks! And just for that I updated this next chapter more quickly then usual. Oh I'm sorry! But next chapter Inuyasha meets up with Kagome! This chapter she meets Miroku. A lot of laughs in this chapter...I hope. Now don't expect the romance to start quickly...Knowing me I like to jump into the relationships between the guy and the girl. I want everything to be in perfect character (Where Inuyasha is rude and mean to Kagome but they end up becoming closer to friends and more into a serious thing.) Anyways, I have to pages full of ideas that can spice up my story, Heh after a while I guess I'm getting my proficiency to write again. Enough of my rambling you're probably falling asleep on me... Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Kagome stood by the mirror; it was 10:00pm. She had just come back from Rome a completely new person. Her hair was now cut into a shorter length below her shoulders. She wore less makeup which made a big difference on her. She turned back to her friend who was sitting on the bed reading a magazine that had _Hikaru Ito_ on the cover. She didn't even look like her anymore! Kagome pounced on the bed causing the mattress to bounce. The 17 year old couldn't contain herself; she was like a little child going to the circus the next day. "I'm just so excited! Tomorrow I actually get a ordinary life!" Kagome fell back on the bed, "No cameras, reporters, managers, and those stupid contractors always wanting me to sign to promote their products. Honestly who's heard of toothbrushes that can talk? Or inline rollerblade-  
  
"Um, Kagome Inline skates are normal." Sango said interrupting her best friend. Kagome shook her head and continued.  
  
"But Inline Rollerblade Slippers?"  
  
"....Oh...What the hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know...hehehe but I'm free!!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes; she grabbed the nearest pillow whacking Kagomes face. The impacts caused some feathers to escape and to cause Kagome to wince." Don't get too excited, my schools tough. You're gonna want to go back to your career."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm use to tough things, remember I've been in this business for 3 years, I'm use to it. And I doubt that I'm going to go back anyways if I enjoy this."  
  
"Trust me your gonna want to go back. Have I ever told you about the D- Crew?"  
  
Kagome looked into her friends' eyes, _'D-Crew?'_  
  
"No...Who are they?" Kagome asked her curiosity getting the best of her. They seemed pretty interesting.  
  
"Well, recently there was this school fire in Kyoto 3 months ago which was created by the D-Crew...They had to transfer here. The D stands for Demons. Well anyways they all got expelled and decided to come down to my school. They practically own the place! The girls somehow swoon of the leader, Inuyasha. Which I have to admit is cute. He has white long hair and golden eyes. But man I'll tell you his attitude is like a bull! His girlfriend Kikyo is a dominant bitch. Rumor has it that she only uses Inuyasha for popularity."  
  
Kagome blinked while absorbing all this information...then something hit her and it wasn't the pillow, "Inuyasha can't be his real name that means Dog Demon."  
  
Sango shrugged, "I don't know the whole story, but he's bad news...along with his crew so I'm just saying don't get involved with him. Especially Miroku...But I'll tell you more tomorrow." Sango said while yawning. (I've noticed that 'Yawning is a very contagious word. õÔ;) "Sango I know who to get involved with, trust me! Now lets go to bed I'm tired."

* * *

The next day Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she sat next to Sango in the school buss. The magenta eyed girl turned her gaze to Kagome who looked edgy. "What's up with you? You're supposed to be he most famous celebrity and your fretting about school?"  
  
"Shh!" Kagome said covering Sangos mouth looking around just to make sure no one heard. Luckily everyone else was chatting away minding their business. Sure she had a few strange looks going towards her the minute she walked in. She heard a student whisper to his companion saying that she looked like Hikaru. Then he made a rude comment saying Hikaru had bigger breasts. So it couldn't be her.  
  
_'Nice to know that guy likes one feature about me...'_ She sweat dropped at herself.  
  
"Uhh, hello?" Sango said breaking her friend from the trace, "I'll keep quiet, sorry."  
  
"It's ok." Kagome smiled, "But you burst out my secret like that I'm going to shove you in a locker."  
  
"Psht, yeah ok Kagome."

* * *

Meanwhile...

_'I'm late...Kouga must be there waiting for me.' _  
  
"Damn you Miroku! Why couldn't you get your lazy ass outta bed?"

"Man, Inuyasha slow down! I'm trying to put my pants on!"  
  
"For the love of...We wouldn't be in this problem if you woke up earlier, dumbass!!" Inuyasha immediately stopped the car to a halt in the middle of the road. He noticed that one driver behind him was getting very angry.

**HONK!!**

"Move ya moron!"

**HONK HONK HONK!!**

The hanyou did care about him. The only thing on his mind was Kouga. Him and his gang were coming to his school in the morning to scrap out with Inuyasha and his gang. He didn't like being late for a fight...That's why he was in a hurry. Before Kouga would tease him and call him chicken shit for the rest of his life and ruin his reputation.

**HONK!**

"Move it!"

"Grrr..Moron." Inuyasha reversed almost smashing into the other guy. Luckily for him the hanyou was just playing.

"Phew! I thought that you were gonna- AHH!" Miroku yelled grabbing the door for his life; Inuyasha was now speeding down the road.   
  
"Wait! Yasha, that's the park you can't go there!"  
  
_'Too late'_

Inuyasha drove through the park, driving around the basketball course and into the parking lot. HE then stopped the car again and glanced over to his friend who looked slightly peeved.  
  
"Next time..." Miroku breathed. "I'm driving. I swear you're a maniac. That guy nearly saw his life flash before his eyes!"  
  
"Yeah well, this world is full of goody-two shoes, someone's gotta be one! And who cares about that guy?"  
  
Miroku shook his head and stepped out of the car. He noticed Sango but with a new girl. _'Hmm guess I should introduce myself.'_ With that he headed her way.  
  
"Hey, Miroku?" Inuyasha called out as he stepped out of the car, he hadn't noticed that his friend had walked off on him. "Houshi?" The white haired boy looked around. _'Where had that lecherous gone this time? We have a fight to go to!'  
_  
"Sango!"  
  
"Oh no..." Sango mused to herself. Kagome heard this and asked what was wrong. But Sango just told her to keep quick her pace. She had been avoiding Miroku for the past week. She had to admit he was cute but he was on the of the D-Crew. Illegal for any unpopular girl to go out with.  
  
Suddenly a male ran in front stopping them, he smiled. "Sango! I guess you didn't hear me back there. How are you this beautiful day?"  
  
_'Of course I heard you; I was just ignoring you...duh.'_  
  
"I'm fine." She continued giving a forced smile.  
  
"And who is this young lady friend of yours?"  
  
"This is Kagome."  
  
Miroku smiled, suddenly grabbing Kagome into a hug.  
  
"Uh...Nice to meet you to!" She felt a pair of hands trail down her back to her butt.  
  
"Hey-Miroku!" Sango yelled-  
  
"GAH!"  
  
**SMACK KICKPUNCH**  
  
Miroku was crumpled down on the floor...Was he smiling? "And she's feisty! That's a very good feature in women. Just like you Sango."  
  
The magenta eyed girl blushed lightly, She was speachless. Kagome blinked, she had just knocked this guy to the ground and he was...smiling? Kagomes arm was then pulled from Sango dragging her out of the scene. She muttered a goodbye.

Just then Inuyasha came walking next to him. He arched his eyebrows at his companion on the ground battered up.

"Great. You leave my side for a minute and you already get beaten up. Was it Kouga?!"

"...No."

"Hmm..Guess not. He wouldn't leave that on your face."

"Leave what?  
  
"Small handprints on your cheek.. Have you been groping girls again, lech?"

"...No..." Miroku smiled innocently as he got up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes smacking the back of his head. The impact caused Miroku to fall face first to the dirt. "Yasha!"  
  
"Oops...I guess I forgot my own strength...and that I'm a hanyou." He said with a smirk. He walked towards the school leaving Miroku on the ground, muttering to himself. "Yeah sure you did..."

* * *

This chapter was much longer then the first...Well anyways like I mentioned on the top, Inuyasha will meet Kagome in the next chapter...But on the best of terms?  
  
(IT WILL GET INTERESTING! Promise! )  
  
**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**  
  
_Kagome fumed to herself as she walked down the stairs. It was her first day and already she had an enemy.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
That name just pissed her off. She pictured herself slamming that girls head into the locker a million times. She pushed the door angrily just thinking about her. Little did she know the door caused an impact on someone causing them to fall on the ground in pain.  
  
She gasped at who she saw or what she saw.  
  
**White hair.**  
  
**Gold eyes.**  
  
'Uh oh..'_


End file.
